Of Blood and Love
by imaginationroxmysox
Summary: The worst has happened and Jake must try to save his partner and his future. What if he can't? Will he decide to become someone he's sworn to protect against for the revenge he so desperately wants? Rated T for violence,Oneshot. Alternate ending.


_Today I decided to try something different so I came up with a One-shot (Not sure what it means but I've read enough to have a possible idea of what it is). Is flash back one word? Well if it is than too bad, imagine. This story is a little depressing... just saying._

_NOTE: This story does not tie in with any of my other storie(s), whatever events that happens here is not relevant to them in any way, it's an independant, side/boredom story (I think that's the idea of a oneshot). There is also an alternate ending after the end authors note if u don't like this one :D, not as depressing._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Jake's POV

I didn't look at the man who held me here against my will. My friends, Gramps and Fu were kidnapped too. I didn't know where we were, just that this random guy wants me to join him... whatever the cause.

"How did it feel? To hold your partner in your arms as she died. Did she even know you were there?" my head dropped at the memory, hot tears of pain, anger and regret ran down my face. _She knew I was there, she looked right at me. she knew._

"Besides, it's not like you have any commitments like being the American Dragon. See how quickly you can be replaced?"

I felt a hand fall on my shoulder, Gramps and everyone else was watching, waiting my response. They were silently beckoning me to refuse, I didn't make eye contact with anyone (not for long anyway). He told me that the killers were a cult that worked for the black hand and if I joined him I would get my revenge. _Revenge._ From the look on G's face I could tell that we weren't amongst allies, _just say no and leave._ But I wanted revenge so badly, I didn't want Danika to die in vain. I needed help, _I don't know what to do! How am I going to get everyone out of here alive?_

[Flash Back]

Danika's POV

***  
He leaned in and wrapped his arms around my waist, _God I love him!_ He pulled me in to a kiss as we ended our date. we went to a movie and hung out around the skate park, Jake's teaching me how to skateboard. The rain began to pour down but we didn't break the kiss, I pulled back once I realized what time it was.

"I gotta go, Jake." he looked a little sad, I gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran into an alley where I morphed into my dragon form.

"Want me to fly you home?" he asked, he always insisted that he escort me home. _I'm the Canadian Dragon, protector of the weak and vulnerable, the Dark Dragon's killer... The Celestial Dragon, I think I could handle getting home by myself._

"You'll be late, I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll be fine, Jake" I gave him a warm, reassuring smile. He shrugged and transformed too.

"See you tomorrow at dragon practice then." and we flew out seperate ways.

***

The rain beat down and burned my skin,

"Leave her." a voice snapped, "She's had about enough" I looked up at whoever was about to possibly save my life.

"Fine!" the other growled angrily, and delivered one final kick to my side. I cried out in pain as the impact sent a wave of pain through my body and it triggered my other wounds to scream out in protest. I said nothing to my attackers and fell into a protective blanket of unconciousness.

***  
I flew through the streets towards the other end of town, _If I don't get home soon mom's going to kill me!_ I picked up the pace. I was almost home when I heard small cries for help from a nearby park, an elf.

I swooped down to see a group of elves huddled in fear and what looks like some kind of cult group around them, ready to attack at command.

"Leave them alone!" I shouted at them, I didn't care if they were human or not, I had to save those elves. _Gramps is probably getting the call now_, I thought. Without any exchange of words they attacked wielding blades I didnt notice before now. I fought them off while the elves fled, I turned around just as one scraped my side with the unicorn horn blade.  
Instantly my heartrate dropped and my form began to fail, _these blades are laced with sphynx blood!_ I fell to the ground, helplessly. It didn't take long for me to lose my dragon form, they kept stabbing and beating as if at any minute I would jump up and obliterate them all. I was numb all over and half blacked out before they decided I had had enough. ***

Hot blood poured down my face and I started to lose feeling in my legs but I could feel everything else. _This is not a time to panic ... PANIC!!_ I remembered the panic button on my cell, this sent a GPS location and triggered an alarm to Gramps, Jake and Fu's cell, even Trixie and Spud would get the alert, we gave them cells with the feature for safety now that they are officially recognized by the magical community. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my teal coloured double flip, I popped the rubber cap (like the one for the charger) and pushed on the tiny silver button. All the keys shone red, all there was left to do was wait.

Jake's POV

"Hey, honey. How was your date?" my mom asked as I walked to my room for bed.

"Great. We had a fun time, I'm teaching her how to skateboard." I called back, smiling at the memory of Danika flying face first off the board. I caught her in time but it was still pretty funny. I changed in to my PJ's and fell face first onto my bed, a sudden flash of pain shot through my body and I felt like I had a rock in my stomach, _Something's wrong._ I couldn't move for a minute, the pain in my legs kept me from moving, I held my breath and I shot out of bed. Once I stood up the pain was gone but a new sensation quickly replaced it, dread.

My cell phone started to beep in a shrill, disturbing sound and the keys began to glow red. Someone pushed the panic button. I ran over and opened my red double flip, the GPS showed that Danika's cell was activated at a park about a mile from her place, since the phones interacted with each other I could see that Gramps had confirmed the signal and was on his way. I threw on my jeans and signature red jacket and escaped out my bedroom window.

I got to the park and was greeted by Gramps, Fu and Trixie (who ran over once her phone went off). I started looking around immediately, the rock in my stomach had turned to extreme nausea by now, I followed more specific coordinates to her exact location.

"Danika!" I started calling out "Where are you?! C'mon babe!" I started to freak out and started running.

I heard heavy breathing off to my left, _there she is!_ I found her dumped behind some thick bushes, she was covered in blood and reeked of sphynx. I knelt beside her and took her hand, she looked at me with a helpless look on her face.

"Gramps! Over here!" I called over my shoulder, she started choking and coughing up blood. I sat her up so she could breathe better, Gramps came over, took one look at her and became very solemn. Trixie stared and started to cry, I wanted to tell her it was alright and to not worry but it was apparent that nothing about this was 'alright' and I became very scared.

"What happened young one?" he asked her gravely, _like she's going to answer!_ She tried to speak but only small sounds were made, she grabbed my hand and put a large coin in it. I put it in my pocket and took off my jacket, I pressed it against the gash on her stomach to stop the bleeding. She tried to cry out but no sound escaped her lips, _she's dying and she knows it,_ and now I knew it. I started crying and I held her close to me.

"I called the hospital on Draco Island. They'll be here in a few minutes, not even." Fu said, I didn't realize he was even next to me or how long he'd been standing there.

"Hear that? They'll be here soon. You just need to hold on for a few more minutes until they get here." I tried to comfort, I didn't notice until now that she wasn't breathing. She felt cold and lifeless in my arms. In a panic I started CPR, Gramps put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's gone now Jake. You can't save her." His words were sharp but true, Trixie was quiet now ... everyone was quiet. I stood up defeated and confused, I looked down and saw that my shirt was soaked with her blood. I ran blindly deeper into the forest, scared I was going to do something I would regret.

I had to get away, I had to run before reality caught up. Finally, the truth hit me, I lost my mind and started sobbing hysterically. _What am I going to do?!_ Gramps had caught up with me and watched as I broke down, the ground was cold and damp beneath me but I didn't care nor had the energy to get up and move. Gramps came over and pulled me into his arms, he was crying too.

"It's going to be OK, Jake." He didn't say anything else, we sat there until I had finally calmed down.

After I had pulled myself together we walked back to Fu and Trixie (I'm guessing that she called Spud because they were comforting each other), the emergency response crew from Draco United Hospital were talking to Fu. Trixie and Spud came over to see if I was OK, Spud tried to give me a hug,

"Don't touch me, please." I pushed him away, it was cold and cruel but I couldn't stand being touched right now, I felt like killing something and I didn't want anyone who couldn't defend themselves against me in harms way... _we don't need another dead body._

The next few days were a blurr, magical creatures would come and pay their respects, Spud and Trixie would visit often but kept their distance. Gramps would not let me out of his sight, I didn't care though, I slept most of the time. The council suspended my position as the American Dragon and deemed me a "threat to indefensive beings and self", meaning that I couldn't be trusted around beings weaker than myself and that Gramps had to be near me 24/7 in case I snapped or something. _It only happened once, no one got hurt but it's all the same to them._ I started screaming at some Ogre (or something like that... I didn't pay attention) and pinned him down for saying Danika deserving what she got or something like that. Gramps pulled me off before I could actually hit him or dragon up, _he should have left me... that punk had it coming to him._ There was a funeral at the Island and every student showed up. I started a fight there but I was openly provoked so I was excused by the council and the other guy got suspended, no one held it against me.

[End Flash Back]

_That's how I got here_, that night I was sniped with a tranquilizer dart. I woke up here with a bad headache, Gramps, Fu, Trixie and Spud (they came with us for support). It didn't take long for themto get to the point and try to get me to join them, _they think that I would just join them because I'm mad?_ I was pissed as hell but I was too loyal to my family, to myself. I could feel a wave of anger form as the hand on my shoulder became heavy with impatience, my time was running out. I looked up and saw a small insignia on the man's cloak, a memory popped up as I concentrated on the details of the broach.

_A large coin was placed in my hand by someone I loved, someone who died shortly after. I pulled it out of my pockets as I changed my blood stained jeans later that evening, it wasn't a coin. I threw it out but it was embedded in my mind and now I was staring at it's duplicate._

"Don't touch me!" I snapped viciously, I recoiled from his touch. I spun around to meet his expectant gaze, his smile was clean cut and pencil drawn.  
I looked him dead in the eyes,

"You can't fool me, I know who you are!" I accused, his smile disappeared. Before he could react any further I lunged forward and struck his solar plexus (the area just below the breastbone) with the heel of my palm. He doubled over instantly, I crouched down, swung my heel behind his calf and tripped him backwards. He didn't move. The guards came running after me but it didn't take much force to knock them out, _they must be acolytes_.

I was too busy fighting off the last of the guards and didn't notice another man walk through the door, pistol in hand.

"Jake! look out!" Trixie screamed, I turned towards the armed enemy in time to see him fire off two bullets. They hit me somewhere in my abdomen and I could feel waves of extreme pain wash over me, I fell on all fours and gasped for air. Screams filled the air and I could feel the blood oozing from my wounds.

"It's OK, Jake" A soft voice comforted, I looked up to see Danika crouched over me. I fell on my side and stuggled to take in a few breaths, I turned to Gramps who was in shock, tears streaming down his face. _Two students gone within a month,_ I felt sorry for him. The door broke down and a gang of senior student dragons poured in the large room, they had eliminated the Black Hand and were here to save us. I could feel the air become heavy and my sight grow dim, Danika was still at my side and was holding my hand as I had her's when she died. A lavendar coloured dragon obstructed her ghost and Gramps was next to the other dragon. Soon my breathing stopped and my pain melted away, I had died within two weeks of my partner and was killed trying to save my friends and family. I was 14.

* * *

_So there it is... This (mostly) was a dream I had after I watched an extremely sad movie (forget which one, I fell asleep XD). Sorry about killing Jake AND Danika in the same story, I had to end the story somehow or this would have been more than a one-shot._

_I know that the flashback within flashbacks are confusing. Danika was already dead but I wanted you to see her side of the story, she has flashbacks of before and after the attack if you got confused (I sandwhiched them with **). So here's the alternate ending that starts after Jake gets shot_

* * *

"It's OK, Jake" A soft voice comforted. My eyes shot open to see Danika sitting beside me on the couch in G's shop, I was dreaming?! It felt so real! I had been screaming in my sleep for the past 5 minutes, she handed me a glass of water and asked me if I was alright.

"It's normal, Danika. Young dragons tend to have horrible night terrors from stress, you'll grow out of it as you get older." Gramps reassured. I remember Danika having a night terror once when she was napping on the couch, it scared the crap out of me when she started screaming.

Gramps walked to the back room and left us alone.

"So where do you wanna go for our date tonight?" She asked changing the topic. I looked at her thoughtfully for a minute as she rearranged a pile of magazines I had kicked over. I remembered how we had gone to the skatepark in my dream, _I'm not taking any risks._

"I was thinking that we pick up some movies and go to my place, you can bunk in the shoe room and tomorrow we can go to the skatepark after breakfast and I can teach you to skateboard." I said, remembering it was friday. She gave a satisfied smile and stood up,

"I'll go call home and check in with my parents" she said excitedly. I leaned back and let out a sigh of relief, she turned around before going to the back room to call her mom

"Oh, and Jake..." I looked up at her, "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry" She gave me a warm, knowing smile. I got up and gave her a hug,

"Good." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
